Samus Aran vs Deathstroke
Samus Aran vs Deathstroke '''is ZombieSlayer23's 11th episode of his 6th season. It pits Samus Aran from Nintendo vs Deathstroke from DC Comics. Description ''If their is ever a bounty on you, these 2 have got it covered! Which bad-a Bounty Hunter with plenty of gadgets to fight with will come out on top?'' Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight Samus arrived at the Federation Police and turned to face the corporal. Samus had been given instructions to report to the police immediately. Corporal: It's a good thing you're here. A villain named Deathstroke has killed more then 20 people during a bank robbery, and it is up to you to finish off the battle. Samus raised her hand to her head and rushed off to her ship. Samus eventally reached the planet Earth, where she landed on top of the robbed bank and leaped onto the ground. She then used her Plasma Whip to land safely on the sidewalk, where she entered the bloody bank and readied her energy gun. She turned every direction, trying to find Deathstroke, but she had no luck. As Samus turned to her left, a bullet landed in her armor, which only felt like a punch for Samus. She stammered forward and quickly turned around, but she was kicked in the gut by Deathstroke, causing her to slam into the ground. Samus quickly got up and readied her gun as Deathstroke did the same. Deathstroke then started toying around with his gun, flipping the guns in his hand and making gestures to make him look intimidating. Deathstroke: You're getting annoying. Deathstroke and Samus both fired their guns at one another. FIGHT! FIGHT! Samus' energy ball incinerated Deathstroke's bullet at once, causing the 2 to rush at one another, Deathstroke with his pole and Samus with her Arm Cannon. Deathstroke leaped into the air and smacked his pole into Samus' Arm Cannon, causing the 2 to collide weapons for a little while. Samus noticed Deathstroke's stomach open to target, so she kicked Deathstroke's gut and causing the villain to stammer backwards. Samus then fired an Ice Beam at Deathstroke, causing the Bounty Hunter to freeze in his tracks. Samus quickly fires a Charge Beam at Deathstroke, causing the villain to blast out from the ice and fall into the ground. Deathstroke quickly used his pole to get himself up again, and the 2 had a pretty big distance from one another, giving Deathstroke the advantage with his sniper. Deathstroke leaped behind a boulder, dodging another Charge Beam, and placed his sniper on the rock. He zoomed in on Samus' helmet as the hero charged at him, running extremely fast. Deathstroke quickly fired the sniper, just as Samus was about 10 feet away from Deathstroke. The bullet hit Samus' head, knocking off the helmet and causing Samus to collapse onto the ground. Deathstroke took this as his advantage point as he pulled out his sword and lunged into the air, blade pointing down at Samus. Samus opened her eyes and realized Deathstroke was about to stab her, so Samus quickly rolled to her right just in time as the sword slammed into the sidewalk. Samus leaped onto her feet and slammed her Arm Cannon into Slade's side, causing him to crash into the glass frame of the bank. Samus leaped into the bank as well and aimed her Arm Cannon at Deathstroke. Samus: I expected much more from someone who killed more then 20 innocent people. Deathstroke pulled out his pistols and smiled under his mask. Deathstroke: I wasn't even trying, dear. Deathstroke fired his 2 pistols at Samus, leaving dents in Samus' armor. Samus quickly leaped behind a counter and placed her fallen helmet back on her head. She leaped off the counter and into the open, but Deathstroke was their first. He punched Samus back into the ground and kneed Samus' helmet off her once more. Samus tried getting up, but Deathstroke fired a sniper bullet into Samus' armor, causing her armor to shatter into pieces and reveal Samus' Zero Suit Samus suit. Samus fired her Plasma Whip at Deathstroke, causing the villain to get completely tangled up in the whip. Samus then pulled the whip, causing Deathstroke to be flung at Samus. Samus quickly grabbed her Arm Cannon from her broken suit and charged up a Laser Beam. Deathstroke opened his eyes wide as the laser charge was finished and Samus fired the ray at Deathstroke's head, causing the villain's head to be decapitated in a matter of seconds. K.O Deathstroke's body from the shoulder below collapsed onto the ground in a heap of bloody mess. Samus quickly grabbed her suit scraps and raced to her ship, ready to report back to the police. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Samus Aran!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2017